The Fire Dragon Prince
by KerbrosX
Summary: When Harry run from Dudley and his gang, he didn't know that his life going to change with a fire breathing new dad, a talking partner and some Dark Wizards to kick their ass. Harry/Daphne/?maybe and Natsu/Mirajane. Crossover with another franchises.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A young pale skinned boy, with messy black hair, badly repaired glasses covering his green orbs. Wearing rags and running from a bunch of kids his age, with a look on their faces that was promising him a lot of pain. Even though small for a boy his age, he easily escaped the bunch of young boys as he slips into a library that he knows well. This is the only place where no one will search for him, if someone wants to find him.

The library was the only place that the boy felt safe. Having no friends gave him a lot of free time to read and educate himself. Since his relatives wouldn't he taught himself how to read. The young boy went deeper into the library to find the section on mythology and legends. He could read books higher than a normal seven year old kid, but like every kid of his age he dreamed about Unicorns, Fairies, Werewolves, and especially his favorite Dragons. He was quite fascinated by the flying gigantic lizards that long time ago flew in the sky like they're the king of the world. Every time he found a book about them he found his life a bit less miserable. Even if his relatives said Dragons didn't exist, the raven haired boy knew that they existed somewhere hiding.

The young raven haired boy searched the entire section for a book he hadn't read yet. When he tries to pick a book from a shelf higher than him something hit his head. He rubbed his head as he saw what hit him. A big red book with a big red dragon on the cover with Fire Dragons for the title, with curiosity and excitement he takes the book and finds a comfortable spot to read.

''Whoa Dragons who can use an element and use magic!'' when he read the book, he learned they are many types of Dragons and since this book is about the Fire Dragons, also every element posses a King or a Queen and some strange handwriting that looked like a page for spells. As he reached the section of King and Queen he saw the picture of a young man with pink haired with a white muffler, intrigued the young boy turned the page to read the history of the last Fire Dragon King. He cut himself with the page and something strange happened. The book began to glow a red aura and for the young boy, the book burned his hand and he dropped the book. Then a small tornado of orange flames enveloped the book, the tornado expanded until a wave of heat sent everything flying around him expect for the small boy who covered his face with his little arms.

When the tornado disappeared the little boy could see what happened. Instead of seeing everything on fire, he saw a young man with spiky pink hair, slanted dark green eyes, and tan skin with a white scaly scarf around his neck. He wore a black open jacket with a high open collar and gold trimmings, a small cute skull head mark on his back. He wore no shirt showing his slim yet muscularly toned body. He also wore a pair of long black pants with a white punk belt and chain-blade on his belt and black boots. The most surprising thing about his appearance was two black earnings on the young man's left ear.

The strange young man looked around him with curious look, until he saw the small boy who was staring at him with fascination and fear. The strange man stared at the raven haired boy until he sighed and began to talk.

''Hey kid, you the one who called me from out of the book right?'' he asked as the small boy who couldn't talk because of the young man's sudden appearance.

''Can you tell me where am I?''

''In a library sir'' the small boy replied, the stranger raised an eyebrow at the small boy's answer.

''I know that genius, I need the name of the city or town, the country and the year''

''The name of the town is Little Whinging, the country is England and the year is 1987.''

''Damn! I passed 1196 years in a book. I need to catch up with this era. I wonder if mages still exist or not, but if that kid can eject me from that damn book, mages must still exist.'' the young man said to himself as he put his attention back on the small kid.

''Hey kid, what's your name?'' he asked. The small kid still starring him regained his sense and quickly replied.

''I'm Harry Potter, nice too meet you.'' Harry said politely.

''Thank you Harry Potter for opening the book. I'm Natsu Dragneel, the current Fire Dragon King and an awesome fire mage.'' Natsu stated with a big grin, showing his pointed teeth.

''...That means you're really a Dragon? That means magic does really exist'' Harry said smiling, Natsu noticed this and gives him confused look.

''What do you mean magic does exist? Only the blood of a mage can pull me out of this book and you tell me nobody believes in magic? What's wrong with this world!''

''...Well everyone thinks it's not real like my relatives. They said I'm a freak because I do weird things'' Harry said as he was looking at his shoes that were too big for him. Natsu who can't believe that nobody in this era believed in magic but he turned serious when he hears the small boy say that his family calls him freak.

''That why you wear those rags too big for you?'' Harry nodded his head.

''You're not a freak like they said. You're a mage just like me. I can feel the magic inside of you, a lot weaker than the mages of my time, but I can fix that. So your parents treat like a freak?'' Natsu asked.

''No, my parents died when I was a baby. I live with my Aunt and my Uncle and their son Dudley. They treat me like a slave and put me in the cupboard for a bedroom, they treat me like a slave and have me do all the chores'' Harry explained as Natsu simply listened but inside of him he was furious like a hell.

''Why not report to someone? Somebody certainly saw the signs of abuse?''

''I tried once but nobody believed me. My aunt put rumors on my head and everyone believes her. She said I was a delinquent who always makes trouble and when I report, my punish is no food for weeks'' Harry said as he tries to hold his tears, crying will not help him, but for seven years of his miserable life it don't happen often. It seemed strange that he was talking with a stranger from a magical book and older than he looked. Harry didn't know why but with this man, with a very odd hair color, he felt that he can trust him.

''...Kid, you still stay with them'' Natsu asked with serious.

''Huh? Why you want to know?'' Harry asked confused.

"Because I can't let a kid be abused for something he has no control over. I've seen people like your relatives in my time. They are the worse kind, an insult to the human race. They need to be punished for what they've done to you. I can't let you return to that hellhole and act like it's a normal thing, everyone in your town is guilty for not helping you and believing their lies.''

''But sir if I leave them, they the only family that I have, without them I've nothing and then nobody will take care of me if I'm alone.'' the small boy explained.

''They're wrong about that, to make a family it's about the bonds we create and share not about the blood. Never forget about that kid. On this day I'll take care of you. You will become my son and I'll teach you my magic and everything than I know'' Natsu said as he put his hand on Harry's little shoulders.

''For real? You want to become my dad?'' Harry asked with a feeling he hadn't felt before hope! Hope to finally leave this nightmare and find someone who would really take care of him and wouldn't treat him like a freak.

''Sure thing kid. You pulled me out from his stupid book and you're the nicest kid I see right now. I feel you've great potential inside of you and I can't leave a kid in this kind of shit. Today you're a not orphan Harry, you're my son Harry Potter-Dragneel, the heir and prince of all Fire Dragons'' the current Fire Dragon King states grinning as tears of joy fall from Harry's eyes and hugging the young man with little arms.

''You're not alone Harry. I promise that I will never leave you even for the sake of the world.''

''Thanks... dad'' Harry gave a true happy smile to the spiky haired young man.

''Before you leave that damn place, we need to do some errands and the address of your place is?'' Natsu said.

''Why... dad?'' Harry said, still insecure about all of this.

''Because I'll destroy them like they tried to destroy your magic and break their miserable pathetic lives'' Natsu said darkly as flames were dancing on his right shoulder. Harry noticed this and felt hypnotized by the flames and almost wanted to touch them but he remembered that flames can hurt him very badly.

''You can hit my Uncle Vernon and burn his work place?'' Harry asked with hope in his voice. Natsu stares at him for a couple of seconds grinning like a maniac that didn't bother the raven haired young boy.

''I thought of just burning their house and stuff, but I like your idea Harry! 'I made a good choice with this kid, we just meet and already he thinks like a pyromaniac. I will make you strong Harry Potter, my son' Natsu thought has he took the small boy and put him on his back.

''I'm fired up! Prepare you jackasses, you're going to regret the day you hurt my son!'' Natsu shouted as he took the book and disappeared with Harry in a tornado of orange flames without noticing that the library was on fire.

4 Privet Drive

''Where hell is the fucking Freak! Dinner time is almost here and he is not here to make it" yelled a big, beefy man with a large purple face. He had thick dark hair, a bushy black moustache, with hardly any neck and small blue mean eyes.

''What do you expect. He's just like his freaking mother, doing something like his kind'' said a thin, blonde-haired woman with pale eyes and described as having nearly twice the usual amount of neck and a horse face.

''Mummy I hungry, why we not eating yet?'' asked a little blond boy who looked exactly like a pig or a baby whale.

''Don't worry my Dudders, the freak will come soon. After all we will starve a little like you'' Petunia said with a baby voice that was really disturbing for regular folks.

''If that freak doesn't come here in the five minutes, he will receive the beating of his life'' the walking whale said as his talking pig son added.

''Dad, can I watch it'' he asked. The talking pig like to watch his cousin suffer.

Before Vernon could reply, someone knocked on the door. They all figured that the waste of space had finally come back. He opened the door as he expected to see the boy in front of the door, but instead he saw a young man with spiky pink hair wearing mostly black with a white scarf and a furious expression on his tan face with little Harry behind his legs. Vernon snorted at the strange man's appearance especially his hair and that he didn't wear any shirt, also because he didn't have abs.

''Are you Vernon Dursley?'' the young man asked.

''Yes I'm Vernon Dursley. Who are you?'' Vernon asked just before he was sent flying across the hall to hit the wall of the kitchen, by the right fist of the pink haired man for Harry's enjoyment and surprise, and to Dudley and Petunia's horror.

''Vernon!''

''Dad!''

''Bloody hell that was so awesome!'' Harry yelled happily that his tormentor finally got what he deserved.

''I think this is the first time I've seen someone this fat in my entire life, even Droy wasn't that fat'' Natsu said as he saw the cousin of Harry and one thought pass through his mind.

''I can't believe it, a walking pig with blond hair!'' Natsu yelled as Harry couldn't help laugh at the description of his cousin.

''What are you? Are you like those freaks? One freak is bad enough but another is bad!'' Petunia yelled hysteric as Natsu stopped her with a glare.

''Shut up your horse face! If you're talking about a mage or wizard then yes, I'm a mage just like your nephew. I don't understand why you did that on him, he do nothing and yet you seem to enjoyed. Someone like you and your whale of husband don't deserved to child if you considered that like a kid. I'll take Harry with me and before we you have answer some of questions, if you lied to me, your son will never become a man'' Natsu said with a cold tone on his voice as he ignited his fist with orange flame.

''Y-You can create fire?'' she stuttered with fear.

''More then you can imagine. Now who put Harry in this hellhole?''

''Albus Dumbledore, he's a headmaster from a school for wizards and witches like my sister. At first we wanted to dump him in an orphanage but Dumbledore gave us a letter that was supposed to explain it to him but we never gave to him. Instead we tried to beat the magic out of him'' Petunia explained as Natsu simply listens.

''In the letter, he said that my sister was killed with her husband by a dark wizard called Lord Voldemort by a spell that kills when it touches someone. The boy is only survivor and he asked us to take care of him and he would protect us from this dark lord and this followers'' Natsu interrupted her with the same cold tone and disgusted expression on his face.

''That did not stop you from abusing him for something he certainly can't control. People like you give me a good reason hate normal humans. I don't care if that Dumble-moron or something said he needs to say here for his protection. Harry will live with me and do something for your son. Normally I'd beat the shit out of all of you but I need to find a place to live, Harry take your stuff and the wallet of the fat-pig'' Natsu said as the little black haired boy takes his most precious things and takes the wallet of the unconscious Vernon and then goes to the side of Natsu who gave him the same smile that Igneel his late father gave him a long time ago. He turned his head at the two Dursleys are afraid as he created a small fireball.

''Be happy I let you live for what you have done to the son of your dead sister. But I'll destroy what you call a normal life starting by this'' he launched the fireball in the hall that expanded and began to burn the house, Petunia and Dudley releases a loud scream as they try to wake the man of the house and didn't see Harry with his new father disappear in tornado of flame.

(A/N: A new story I thought for a couple of months but didn't have the time to do it, right now I didn't have a beta for this story so sorry for the grammars mistakes. Hope you like it, this will contain some bashing and no slash, Harry and Natsu will have a father/son relationship but the first official couple is Harry/ Daphne because I love this couple so much unlike the cannon who I can't move on. Harry will be a Fire Dragon Slayer and certainly different from the canon because of influence of his new father. See you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: this is not edited by a my beta yet so sorry for the grammar mistakes and spelling, any flame will go to Harry and Natsu.

Chapter 2

**London**

Natsu and Harry appeared in London in a alley since the current Fire Dragon King lives know in a different era who people didn't believe in magic, the best option and to find a place further than normal humans and teach his **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic **at Harry. Harry who experimented the teleportation for the first time could keep his joy as is even cooler with fire on it. the spiky haired man could help smile at Harry's happy face, this kid only pain and suffering and since now the little raven haired boy is his son, he find that Albus Dumbledore and making him pay for putting Harry in that hellhole.

''Whoa did we really teleport?'' asked a exited Harry who Natsu simply chuckle at the small boy's antic.

''Yup shorty! I can teach you the same trick but we need to find a hotel to pass the night.''

''A hotel?'' Harry asked confuse.

''Yeah we can't sleep outside and you need to eat a lot. Also I've to do some errands and find some place to live since I can't train you here'' Natsu explained as Harry had a hurt expression.

''You going to leave me dad?''

''What? No, you stay in the hotel but I cannot bring you with me since your body is weak. But before I go, I will teach you the basic of my magic'' Natsu said as Harry's green orb glow in excitement at he heard the basic.

''I'm going to use fire like you?''

''More than that but yes, You will become the first Fire Dragon Slayer in this era'' Natsu exclaimed as Harry interrupt him.

''A Dragon Slayer?''

''I'll explain later but let's find a hotel'' the newly father and son duo walked in London and ignore the strange looks that people gives them, well specially Natsu since his hair was unnatural color and we wore no shirt but specially the hair. Natsu simply snort at them, he tries to feel some this people have magic on them and the result are very disappointed. He thought about being seal in a book that was a really shock for him, his guild members are certainly dead expect for his Slayer friends and he don't about Happy or the First Guild Master and specially Zeref.

He looked the small boy walking on his side and could help but smile, he almost glad that was him who free him form this prison, sure he would like someone more older but still happy Harry, he could help but feel something odd on him, specially his forehead, like a curse but more worse. He also thought about the magical world decide to hiding instead to walk freely like on his time,

_'I hope my secret cave is still intact with all the stuff and magic books, I put all my gold and treasures in this cave and all the stuff from Fairy Tail hope the spell is still work. Harry need new clothes and a big meal, no way my son will look like this!' _Natsu think deeply in his thought as Harry pock him and in front of them, a hotel who look pretty normal even with the building look pretty old.

They enter in the hotel and saw a bored young teenage girl with blue hair, large headphones and several piercings. She raise her head and Harry and when turn her head to Natsu, her face become red.

''Can I help you sir?'' she stuttered.

''I need a room for me and my son.''

''Your son! You look so young!''

''Thank you for that compliment. So how much for a room'' he replied with a sly grin

''15 pounds for two nights, 30 pounds with the breakfast.''

Natsu takes the wallet of Vernon gives at the teenager 30 pounds as she secretly stares the body of the pink haired man that didn't pay attention.

''Can ask you something? Why you dye your hair with pink color?''

Natsu simply stares her and give a smirk that showing his white pointed teeth that the teenager blushing as hell.

''This is my real hair color and by the way'' he give her a winkle as she was hypnotize and didn't take the money and give they key on their room. Harry who watch the scene didn't understand what happen and hesitation.

''Dad, why she didn't take the money?''

''She fell from my bad boy charm and I sure if I show my tattoos, she become unconscious'' the Fire Dragon King explained.

''Can I become a bad boy like you dad?'' Harry asked with his two larges innocent orbs. Natsu stares him for a bit and put his hand on his and give him own grin.

''Sure but don't to that to the prude girls and fan-girls, they will annoy for the rest of you life'' he said seriously.

**Natsu and Harry's room**

When the newly father and son duo enter in their room, Harry quickly run at the first bed and slack off as he thought how this bed was more better than at Privet Drive, he quickly chase off his former house that he will never return in his life, then he turn his head toward Natsu put a book on another bed take off his white muffler that in the same time, Harry saw a scar on his neck.

''Dad why you a have on your neck?'' Harry asked as Natsu completely froze and turn his and give him a fake smile.

''...I earn that when I training my **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic **, you this training you too will get some scars.''

''So cool! When I will use fire like you?'' the raven haired boy asked exited.

''First you need to produce your own flames and we need to find a place to live and train you. I can do the first stage and you read the spell before I go'' the current Fire Dragon King said as Harry jumped for his bed and stand in front of Natsu.

''Alright, the first stage to use **Dragon Slayer Magic**, you've to eat my flames'' Natsu said seriously as Harry stares him with big eyes for a couple of seconds.

''What! I've to eat fire!'' Harry could believe it.

''Don't worry, this flames will not harm you. You have too eat the flame and let the flame become one with you and your magic core. every type of magic change the magic core of the Mages but they can still learn another magic'' Natsu explained as he crate a large flame in his palm as Harry stare the flame with awe and looked his new father.

''How I eat flame dad?''

''...Just eat flame and the magic will makes the rest'' Harry nodded his head and put his head in front of the flame and opened his little mouth, he eat the flame and feel a warm sensation inside of his body. The warm sensation become more hotter and his little body become stronger. A piece of Dark magic on his forehead couldn't fight the will of the Fire Dragon King and disappear before the piece can fight back. The magic inside on Harry's little burn and heal any problem that Harry have during the time with the Dursley.

The little raven haired boy took his glasses and shout a cry of happiness as he can perfectly without his old glasses and more better. He looking his body and remarked his more taller than before and more healthy.

''I don't need glasses anymore! I don't need glasses anymore!'' Harry shouted happily as he didn't remarked that he burn his old glasses. When he saw what he did with the glasses, he suddenly stop and could help but stare with awe what he did.

''I really do that?''

''Yes you are Harry, now you can crate your own flames but you a little bit of control if you want use spells'' Natsu grinning as he watch Harry playing with fire in his hands.

''This sucks'' he pouted and Natsu sigh and ruffed his head.

''I know but you're a Dragon Slayer now, the newly Fire Dragon Slayer and if you want to kick some ass, you need training. I going to leave you Harry so do not leave this room and don't talk to strangers. Don't tries to use magic here, we need to stay low profile'' the Fire Dragon King explained. the raven haired Dragon Slayer nodded his head in agreement and hugged by surprise the Fire Dragon King who surprise by the action but hugged back this boy who didn't receive any kind of love during his life.

''You will come back right?'' Harry asked with hope in his voice. Natsu feels his heart jab when he saw the face of his newly son, to reassure the little Harry he put his trade-mark grin

''Hell yeah kid! You'll have me for the rest of eternity and we have so much to do! I just take one or two hours, maybe I'll got you a new mommy'' Natsu joking but in the mind of the little Harry, only the word new mommy enter and thought how cool to have a mom using magic like his dad.

''Really, I going to have mommy!'' he shouted happily.

''Calm down Harry, I just jo-'' he interrupted by the expression of the raven haired Dragon Slayer who was close to crying.

''...Alright, maybe you could have a new baby brother or sister'' the expression of Harry's face change to sad to happily face by excitement and surprising for Natsu, the raven haired boy breath stream of fire from his mouth.

''Already! I hope he will not get my catchphrase'' Natsu said to himself hoping.

''I'm fired up!''

''Shit!''

**With Natsu, unknown location**

''After all these years, this place turn to huge forest huh?'' Natsu said as he stares a huge tree inside to very odd forest with very strange creatures than he know and he didn't know. In front of him was a gigantic tree with a gnarled, mildly curved trunk, ending in a number of large branches with covered with very old root, despise his old appearance the tree emitted a huge presence of magic, the very old Great Tenrou Tree.

Natsu could believe the tree who bear the symbol of Fairy Tail still exist. When he tries to find the sacred tree of this guild, he entered to strange forest called the Forbidden Forest, a forest creature leave here and a lot dangerous magical creatures but nothing compared to the Fire Dragon King. When he walked in the forest, he remarked a school not further but he ignored since why going to school to learn magic if you can learn in your house, wizards in era become very lazy.

He meet a colony of huge spiders that tries to eat him, but he decimate the entire colonies effortlessly without second though. He also smell the scent of a coolly of centaurs but he take his distance from since they not cool like Sagittarius. He sighed thinking about the Celestial Spirits and their owners. He quickly changes his ideas as he saw a hole in tree, big enough to enter without difficulty and see the grave-stone of Mavis Vermillion, the first master of Fairy Tail guild. The grave-stone was in the same states than he saw for the last time with the same vegetation and strangely two figure stand in front, instead to see is talking, he listen that shocking from the core, two voice he didn't hear for a long time.

''Are you sure First Master? He's really awakened!'' said a female voice.

''Of course I do! I feel this magic signature today, is the last one to be seal and my prediction got never wrong'' said another female voice.

''I never judge your judgment First Master but after the last Dragon Civil War, he want to put in deep sleep because what happen. But I hope your right Master Mavis, I really miss him'' the female voice said.

''Really? I never thought that the Demon Queen had fall for the Fire Dragon King, that mean I win my wager with the Third'' said Mavis, the first master of the ancient former guild Fairy Tail. She still had the same appearance of a young girl with her very wavy blond hair with large green eyes and her pink robe. After all these years, she live in the Tenrou Island now called Forbidden Forest with magical creatures. She play a lot with fairies and sometime talking with the Centaurs and the Dragon Slayers who became Dragons.

''I-I don't like him in that way Master!'' lied the another female voice.

''Don't lie to me Mirajane Strauss! I saw the way when you stares him and the blush didn't very help'' the First Master put her hand on her hips.

''Sigh, your right master Mavis but I don't sure if he like me in the same way, beside he's still trap in this book and where the chances that someone find him'' Mirajane Strauss said, the newly Demon Queen and ex member of Fairy Tail. She still had the same appearance of a nineteen years old young woman. Because of her Demon Particles inside of her, her body change after some time and the effect are permanent and to see everyone she love die in old age. She comeback to her old personality and outfit and train herself over the centuries and defeat and stole the powers of the last Demon King and her own empire.

''I'm not so sure'' Mavis giggles.

''I don't understand first master?'' Before Mavis speak, Mirajane turn behind her and her eyes widened as she saw the pink haired Dragon King with a bi grin on his face and didn't change over the centuries, Natsu walked toward them and before he speak, the snow white haired woman tack in the ground and rubbed her face on his cheeks.

''Natsu you back! Is so good to see you after all these years! Me and the another are so worried about you and fear that you will never go back and now you here'' said a sobbing Mirajane with tears of joy and a blushing Natsu with embarrassed look.

''Yeah sorry about that but I really happy to see you Mira-chan and you too First Master'' Natsu said as he saw the first guild master with a smile on her face.

''Is good to see you too Natsu-kun, After all what happen, I thought you will do nothing with this world and how you broke from your book?'' Mavis asked as Mirajane asked the same question.

''Well a kid find my book and he release me by his magical blood, we talk for a while and I asked if he want to be my son and he said yes'' Natsu explained as the two women give stare him with a odd look.

''...you did what!''

''What? I don't see the problem here?''

''You take a kid who release you and you take as your new son? Are you mind!'' the white haired Demon Queen yelled.

''This kid is abused and treat like a slave by normal humans for being magical. I can't stand to watch a little boy who thinks is a freak and be unhappy'' Natsu said as he remember the name of the person who put his little Harry in this hellhole.

''Natsu I know you had good intention but you really want to go in this way? Igneel find you and leave you and you saw for a one last time before he died, you want to do the same with him?'' Mavis asked as the dark green orb of the Fire Dragon King lose their light and turn dark as the mention of his late father. He didn't completely forgive the late Fire Dragon King for abandon him and seal himself inside of him without telling and his history with E.N.D. He made the promise to never leave his son for any reason even is for the greatest good.

''I'm not Igneel and I'll never leave my son for any reasons, even for the sake of the world or the humans, I don't care if they lives or destroy each others except for my comrades and family'' he said with determination.

Mirajane sigh but quickly chuckle at Natsu's declaration, she's happy that the Natsu she know is still here and had grin that she fall in love.

''You better be Dragneel! if you don't, I'll show you the worst kind of torture you can imagine. By the way, what's the name of your brat?'' she asked.

''His name is Harry Potter'' Natsu said as he saw the shocking face of Mavis and Mirajane, he didn't understand the situation and before he can replied, the little blond girl tack him and grab his face with her little hands and stares with her big green eyes.

''You saw a scar with the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead?'' she asked. Natsu remember seeing strange scar on Harry's forehead and feel a strange magic on it, he didn't take too much attention but when Harry show the first sigh of his **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic** he didn't feel the presence ever since.

''Yeah why?''

''Your son is The Boy Who Live, the only survivor to a Death Spell and the Potter family. Everyone in the magical world of Britain didn't know his location but the headmaster of Hogwarts told to the world he safe'' Mavis explained as Natsu snorted of the name of Dumbledore and that Harry was in a safety place.

''Yeah right! This moron had a very definition of the word safety. I found him with clothes too big for him and hidden bruise and too skinny and little for a boy of his age, He drop him mother's sister and these humans treat him a slave and everyone in this town treat him like a criminal. Her aunt said that he leaves Harry with them for his protection. This old fart simply let a letter to explain but Harrys' aunt act like a bitch and tries to beat out the magic of him.''

''I know this guy very well. He tries to recruit me to his order of fried chicken to fight that so called Lord Voldemort and his bitches, wizard in this era became so weak and only use Holder-Type Magic instead of Both. They unless without they wood sticks and the nubby Dark Lord thinks is the greatest dark mage of all time, he didn't bother me and the magical creature since I kill the half of his pathetic army'' Mirajane said as she remember a man with the face of a snake and he never bother again when cut his genitals.

''Anyway, I don't care for the wars of humans anymore expect if is about Harry. Those fools don't know the true strength of the Dragons. Master Mavis, my stuffs are still intact?'' Natsu asked.

''Sure and I've surprise for you!'' the little blond Guild Master said happily as she appeared the stuff of the Dragon King with a sleeping cat and a egg, also a bunch of magical books and bag with gold and jewels and lastly a armor made of scarlet dragon scales. Natsu's eyes widened as he saw the sleeping cat with a egg, he quickly grab and can't help but feel a sensation of happiness as he saw his old partner.

''NOW WAY! Happy is still alive? Why you give book Master Mavis?'' Natsu said loudly but that didn't wake up the sleeping blue cat.

''You, Wendy, Gajeel and Laxus put your personal stuffs before you go in hibernation and Happy hope one day you will go back so I use **Fairy Sphere **with the another exceeds and their children. For the books, I figure since you've now a son and he will makes friends, why not teach them the real magic. I got several Caster Magic, Holder Magic and a few Lost Magic but not Dragon Slayer Magic but I got Gray's Devil Slayer Magic'' Mavis with a smile.

''By the way, where you going to live Natsu? You and the little Harry can leave in my manor, two members of Tatarus live as my maid with me and they're excited to see you'' Mirajane growled in the last part.

''Of course and Harry will love you as he newly mum, by the way the huge castle is Hogwarts right?'' the two women nodded her heads.

''This will be so much fun! You, Mirajane, and the little Harry will makes the very odd coolest family and I'll the fairy godmother!''

''And to give my son the live he deserved. With me and his two mum, he will the coolest Dragon Slayer and kick and destroy Dumbledork and Lord Face-Snake. But one question, Mira-chan, can you tell me who survive and not?''

''...Well, you, Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, Sting and Rogue live in Britain, the another Dragons King and Queen I don't know. Zeref, Acnologia are still here, Mard Geer is dead. I don't know for the God Slayers but Gray lives in Mount Everest with a pack of demon ice wolfs. The female members of Tartarus lives with me as servant but they okay but they obsession for Zeref turn for you any unknown reasons?'' she shrugged.

''I did defeat E.N.D and almost killed Zeref but this is not important but before we go.'' Natsu grab the shoulders of the snow white haired Demon Queen put his hot lips on her soft pink lips for Mirajane's surprise and squeal for Mavis, the Demon Queen didn't replied but she quickly kiss back and but her hands on Natsu's arms. They sure a chaste kiss until the kiss become more personal and sensual, the pink haired man put his hands on Mirajane's hips as she ruffed his head. They broke the kiss when the need of air came.

''Sorry if I didn't show my feeling for you Mira-chan because I can't chose over you and the others but my mind is clear now.'' Natsu put his right knee on the floor and take her hand for her surprise.

''Mirajane Strauss, you will be the new mother of Harry and mess up the magical world and have hot sex with and another woman who love me for who I 'am and not my body?''

''...''

''...Hell Yeah!''

**With Harry, one hour later**

''This spell is pretty easy, now with see with this spell'' Harry said as he reading the book for a one hour and still fascinate, don't get wrong he's not a bookworm and he get quiet bored but the little Harry was exited to finally use the basic of **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic **and wait his father to show what he already learning. He raise his head as he feels a huge amount of magical powers coming in the room. In a tornado of orange flames appeared in the room and show his father with a huge egg and a sleeping cat and a huge bag with a beautiful young woman with long snowy white hair with blue orbs, a gothic outfit, a bracelet shaped like a demonic arm around her right wrist, a ring on the same hand's middle finger, and dark nail polish and had most of her hair tied in a high, larger ponytail on the back of her head by a massive dark ribbon.

''Dad you came back! How is this miss?'' he pointed the mysterious woman with his green orbs.

''Harry this Mirajane Strauss, Mira-chan this is Harry Potter'' Natsu said.

Mirajane say nothing as she stares the young Dragon Slayer with calculative eyes at Harry's green innocent orbs after a couple of minutes, then she had a kind smile and rush at the raven haired little boy and hugged him with a warm embrace.

''You look so cute! I'll become your first new mum until the sun blow up!'' she rubbed her cheek with Harry's cheeks who simply giggle as Natsu watching the scene with his signature grin.

''You look so cool and beautiful mummy! Can I be like you?'' Harry asked innocently.

''Anything you want my little Dragon'' she said with a warm smile.

''I'm fired up!'' Harry shouted happily, his dream to have a father and a mother finally come true even this is not his real parent the little raven haired Dragon Slayer didn't really mind as he will become cool like his new mom and powerful like his new father.

''Before we go home with your new mother Harry, you have to pass the first test of your training'' Natsu said as Harry stares him with a confused look.

''The first step?''

''Is pretty easy, I need to see your anger and rage so you going to destroy the work-place of your uncle without anybody see you'' the Fire King explained as Harry's green eyes turn emerald green.

''Also I'm a rock star in the muggle world. If I talk about them in a tv show, their reputation will be doom'' Mirajane smirked evilly, the little raven haired Dragon Slayer simply smile at the idea of destroying the workplace of Vernon.

''I've the best family ever!''

(A/N: Second Chapter is done. In this this story, the wizard world is quite different from the canon. Firstly, every pureblood is now more tolerant with muggleborn and magical creatures but their hates for muggles is strong than ever. They majority know if they inbreed herself, they will lose their magic and have poor family like the Gaunt, Crabbe and Goyle but married with muggleborn in rare occasion. a character from Fairy Tail will take the place of Fudge sooner than you expect and this a person nobody will seeing coming. I chose Mirajane and Erza be pair with Natsu and be the mothers of the little Harry, I can't help but thought how Erza will raise Harry with Natsu and Mira Next chapter Harry will receive his letter and meet his future friends and his another mother. Also I already figure the magic of his group of friends for now, I take suggestion.

Harry Potter: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Lightning Flame Dragon Mode( Year 4or 5} Transformation( next chapter)

Daphne Greengrass: Ice Make and Ice Devil Slayer Magic( taught by herself and by Gray, will become Gray's student)

Neville Longbottom: Plant Magic, Great Tree Arc and Green Magic( obvious choice XD)

Draco Malfoy: White or Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic( cocky arrogant blond Dragon Slayer XD)

Blaise Zanbani: Poison Dragon Slayer Magic

Hermione Granger: Solid Script, Memory-Make( again obvious choice XD)

Tracy Davies: need to figure

Luna Lovegood: Sky Dragon Slayer Magic or Celestial Spirit Magic( or both)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not update this story. Let's just said that I got carried away and live and my another stories, and the lack of a plot, Don't worry I would put another chapter soon as I can, I made few changes and decide to only keep Natsu and Mirajane as Harry's foster parents. With them as parents, Harry will have a huge boost in bad boy attitude from Mira and pyromaniac from Natsu, and maybe a lack of shame.


End file.
